land_of_oyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Malentor
Malentor (1972-2037) a noble of the royal line his grandfather was brother to king Manalotos father to the king Melenotros that fell with his two sons and only heirs to the orc hordes in the siege of Voriator in 2010. Being the last male of the royal line he helped Orfeolan widow of Naleon brother of the king that also died in the siege of Voriator and queen of Nemeator. Being an able leader he gathered what forces he could and defended Nemeator from the beastmen who had taken advantage of the havoc the appearance of the orcs caused and rose. In 2012 with a small but experience force he attacked and massacred the beastmen around the capital. He reinforced the walls of the capital sent south all women and children and prepared to face the orcs. In 2013 a great horde arrived and attacked the city. The siege lasted well into 2014 but the defenses were damaged and Malentor saw that they couldn’t stand long. He burned the city as a diversion and retreated further south many orcs were trapped in the flames. By 2015 the retreating army reached the southern outpost of Notiator. He built many fortifications taking advantage of orcs fighting beastmen in the plains of Nemeator. But the orcs prevailed and although weakened their numbers were still great and attacked notiator. The winter of 2016 was heavy and the besieged hoped that the orcs would be decimated by hunger and diseases but in the spring a new horde arrived. Malentor still unshaken by his many defeats saw again that they could not hope to prevail against the multitude of orcs. His army was barely a small force from losses and years of wars and he decided again to retreat. This time they had to abandon their beloved plateau of Nemeator for the lands beyond. He sent the queen and the three young princes with the townsfolk and druids in the blessed island of Tron Troi and himself with a small band of veterans run to the hills to hold the orcs. Skirmishes lasted until 2017 when the small band met a colony of dwarves that lived in those hills for centuries and were troubled by the orcs. A reluctant alliance was formed and goods and military help was exchanged. A first change of luck and fortunes was seen when two orc hordes with two ambitious orc warlords fought each other. Seeing the opportunity in the spring of 2018 forces of Nemeatorians and dwarves attacked the scattered orcs and massacred them. The first orc wars were finished and Malentor became one of the most famous generals of all times. The army named Malentor king and wanted to dispose of the queen and her sons but Malentor being king and just rejected the proposal although he accepted the crown. The druids proposed that two royal lines should be established so Nemeator would be better protected from adversities in the future. Malentor and young prince Neleon accepted and by 2020 they were crowned kings. Malentor chose as his seat the destroyed town of Notiator and tried to rebuild the town and region now that the war and threat of the orcs was over. He continued fighting orcs and beastmen but with the help from dwarves the small town was slowly rebuilt. When he died the people held a ceremony that lasted seven days to honor him.